Henry J. Waternoose III
Henry James Waternoose, III '''(also known as '''Mr. Waternoose of simply just Waternoose) is the (hidden) main antagonist of the 2001 Disney•PIXAR feature film Monsters, Inc.. He is the former and evil CEO of the company Monsters, Inc.. He was voiced by the late James Coburn. Physical appearance Waternoose is an obese gray monster, completely bald, with 5 eyes, and walks around on a set of six crab-like legs, he is always seen wearing a black tuxedo jacket over a white shirt, a red vest, and a black bow tie. When he was younger, he had an Afro-style hair and a chinless beard. A producer described him as a "cross between a spider and a crab". Personality Waternoose was nice kind and gentle but later a complete monster towards children Backstory Mr. Waternoose was troubled that his Monsters, Inc. was starting to fail, because more and more kids were not fearing monsters, and therefore, the power used to power the city was being decreased. When a child was let in or has touched a monster, the door must be shredded, and losing power was no good. Randall agreed that if he was given control over the company afterwards, he'll help Mr. Waternoose with his power problem. So, Randall worked overtime one day and accidentally left the door to the child he was going to steal exposed to Sulley (whom at the time had stayed behind to file Mike's paperwork when he forgot to do so before his date). Sulley opened the door by accident, and the girl was let loose. Appearances ''Monsters University'' He was going to appear in the Monsters University, and he was going to be voiced by Kelsey Grammer. But this was dropped at the last minute. After Mike and Sulley begin their new jobs at Monsters, Inc., they eventually work their way up to the position of the scaring team job that they have in the first film. This is revealed to the viewer when Mike's MI locker shows photos of them beginning this job and shaking hands with Mr. Waternoose. This is likely when the bond between him and Sulley began to grow. In the photo, he sports an afro and a chinless beard which he lost sometime before M.I. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Mr. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from He is first shown at the very beginning of the film, warning and infact lying to Thaddeus Bile and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully attempted to frighten a simulation child in bed.lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. On the day when the monsters are working to collect scream energy from the human children all over the world, Mr. Waternoose is notified that 58 doors have been lost in the week, to which Mr. Waternoose remarks how kids are growing less scared of monsters. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Mr. Waternoose's most useful worker, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose then hires Randall and Fungus secretly to steal Sulley's power and puting it into a machine they must build called the scream extractor. Later, Sulley, Mike and Boo hear Randall and Fungus talking about the plot, but they don't know Mr. Waternoose is behind it and infact incharge. In the middle of the movie, Sulley makes a roar and it's revealed to Waternoose that Boo is the kid they are looking for. Mike told him about his own plot and Waternoose, knowing children aren't toxic, asked "how could this happen?". However, when he asked that question he didn't mean how could Randall make a scream extractor, he ment "how could Mike, Sulley and Boo have found out". Waternoose then revealed he told Randall and Fungus to build that machine and that all he wants is Boo. then he throwed Sulley and Mike out to the Himalayas so he could capture Boo with no problems on his way. After Sulley came back to the factory, Waternoose blamed Randall for banishing the one who was also a Waternoose henchman for making power for the scream extractor. Randall got angry but continued the plan. However, Sulley rescued Boo, showing Waternoose it's impossible to make him a henchman. he ordered his two true henchmen (Randall and Fungus) to kill Boo, Mike and Sulley. Waternoose also told Randall not to make anyone else a witness (once he made Mike a witness). After Randall's banishment, Waternoose, infront of the CDA, blamed Sulley and Mike for being the crimminals who are responsible for the whole mess. Mike threw on a CDA soldier a sock-like item called 2,319 and ran away, later telling the CDA about Waternoos's plot. Waternoose chased Sulley and inside a room stoped and revealed his true nature. he clued that he was the boss of the whole plot and that his plans are to kill 1,000 children and who ever stands in his way. that revealed that he was the crimminal who started the whole mess and after Mike showed a video he captured, the CDA arrested Waternoose forever. Trivia *Mr. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by James Coburn before his death. *Although Waternoose ended up becoming involved in abducting Boo despite his claims of children being toxic to monsters, it is never made clear whether he knew children were not toxic, and thus lied about their danger to the monsters, or if he did truly believe they were toxic, but felt saving the company from bankruptcy was worth the risk of being poisoned by a child and potentially killed. *Waternoose's true nature is revealed near the end of the film when Mike records him on TV. *Waternoose was originally going to be voiced by Kelsey Grammer in ''Monsters University, but he was dropped out for unknown reasons. *He was rumored to be the film's primary antagonist. *In some ways, Waternoose appears to be the complete opposite of Dean Hardscrabble: while Hardscrabble appears stern and unpleasant but is actually caring and benign, and is therefore an ally to Mike and Sulley in the prequel, Waternoose appears friendly and kind-natured but is actually cruel and evil, and is therefore an antagonist of the first film. *It is presumed that Waternoose went to Monsters University for college. Category:Monsters, Inc. Villains Category:Villains who are not showed up to be bad at first Category:Main villains